Tobey Marshall
Tobey Marshall is the protagonist of Need for Speed. A blue-collar mechanic and skilled former race car driver from Mount Kisco, New York, he is framed for a crime he didn't commit. ''Need for Speed'' (Film) Tobey and his crew manage his late father's garage; Marshall Performance Motors. Struggling to make ends meet, him and his crew participate in illegal street races at night for extra cash. At one of these illegal races, Tobey is approached by Dino Brewster, an old rival, as well as his current girlfriend and Tobey's ex-girlfriend, Anita Coleman - also the sister of Peter Coleman, a member of Tobey's crew. Dino meets Tobey after the race at the garage, and tasks Tobey and his crew with finishing an incomplete Mustang GT that was being worked on by the late Carroll Shelby. Dino promises Tobey that he would get 25% of the car's estimated selling price of $2 million. Tobey accepts, without taking Dino's additional offer to think it over, and the crew try to talk Tobey out taking on the project, but Tobey reveals that he needs the money to pay for the garage. The next day, Dino shows up at the garage with the Mustang. At a New York car show, where the finished car is being revealed, Tobey and Dino meet Julia - a buyer for a British businessman. She agrees to pay $3,000,000, but only if the Mustang can exceed 230 mph, as Tobey claims. Dino is unsure, and prohibits Tobey from proving him wrong. Tobey disobeys Dino and goes to the track to meet with Julia. He was able to get the car up to 234 mph. Dino soon appears at the track, and forces Tobey to stop his run along the track. Peter makes an off-hand comment that Dino would never have been able to get the car going as fast as Tobey. Julia and her buyer agree to purchase the car for $2,700,000. Dino is furious, and takes Tobey and Peter to his uncle's mansion. He challenges them to race with his uncle's three illegally imported European Koenigsegg Agera cars. If Tobey wins, he gets Dino's 75% of the Mustang deal. If he loses, he gives up his 25%. They race from the house to a bridge at the other end of the interstate. During the race, Peter gets in front of Dino, and continually blocks him from catching Tobey. Out of frustration, Dino rams Pete's car, and it flips. In the air, Pete's car tumbles over the side of a bridge and down into a ravine below, landing onto the rocks of a shallow river, and catches fire. Tobey immediately stops his car and runs back to help, but it is too late. Dino and his red Agera disappear, and Tobey is framed for Pete's death. He is jailed for involuntary manslaughter. 2 Years Later Tobey is released on parole, and immediately sets out to avenge Pete's death. He gets in contact with Julia, and asks to use the Mustang to enter a winner-take-all race organized by Monarch - the mysterious host of an "underground" supercar race competition, the De Leon. Tobey gets permission to use the Mustang, but with a single caveat; Julia joins him in his sprint to California. They must get to somewhere in California, where the race will start in 2 days. Tobey tries to scare Julia out of the car with some crazy driving, but she is unfazed. One of the crew, Benny "Maverick" Jackson, flies overhead in a Cessna as a spotter, and they make their way across the country. After gathering the rest of his crew, Joe Peck and Finn, they all set off together to California. The police are notified that Tobey has breached the terms of his parole by leaving the state of New York and a warrant is placed for his arrest. After filming Tobey's escape from the police and uploading it, Monarch invites Tobey to enter the De Leon. As a consequence to this, Dino puts a bounty on Tobey's head with his Lamborghini Sesto Elemento as a reward. After a run-in with the police at a gas station, the Mustang is challenged in Utah by a couple of off-road enthusiasts wanting Dino's reward. Julia is driving; she initially faces down the attackers, and terrifies Tobey, by driving straight at an oncoming Hummer - gambling that the driver has a big car to make up for his fragile masculinity. However, they are forced off-road. They are about to be caught, when Maverick appears in a U.S. Army helicopter. They are able to hook a rope through the Mustang, and they're carries off over a canyon to the Bonneville Salt Flats. They get to San Francisco just in time to register for the De Leon. Tobey runs into Dino and threatens him, but they agree to sort things out during the race. Heading to a hotel together, Julia and Tobey are broadsided by a truck driven by one of Dino's employees. The Mustang is totaled, and Julia is taken to a hospital with a broken arm. Unless Tobey can find a car, he won't be able to avenge Pete's death. Anita meets with Tobey after discovering how Pete really died, she gives him the location of the Dino's missing red Agera that killed her brother, and hands him the engagement ring Dino gave her. The next morning, Tobey pulls up to the start line of the De Leon in the red Agera. Dino is spooked by seeing Tobey in his car, and further spooked when Tobey gives him Anita's ring. They are off, with the California Highway Patrol in hot pursuit. One-by-one the cars either crash by their own means or forced off of the road by the pursuing police. Nearing the finish line, Toby and Dino are side-by-side along the Pacific Highway. Coming up to a corner, Dino misjudges an attempt to ram Tobey - much in the same manner as he did to Pete. He crashes and rolls as his Sesto catches fire. Tobey sees the finish line ahead, but turns around to pull Dino from the flames. He takes off just as the police arrive. They follow him to the finish line, and block him in. Both he and Dino are arrested. Tobey serves 6 months for street racing, and is released. He can rest easy knowing that Dino has been imprisoned for the Pete's death. Julia picks him up from prison in a new Mustang GT, and the two drive off on a 5-hour roadtrip to pick up Maverick, who's being released on good behaviour. Vehicles NFSF FordTorino 1969 Blue.jpg|Ford Torino GT Fastback (Tobey's) NFSF ShelbyGT500 2014 Silver.jpg|Ford Mustang GT NFSF KoenigseggAgeraR 2011 Red.jpg|Koenigsegg Agera R Quotes *"I do not fear, for you are with me. All those who defied me, shall be ashamed and disgraced. Those who wage war against me, shall perish. I will find strength, find guidance, and I will triumph." Category:Characters (Need for Speed (Film))